New Mother
by Destiny Margera
Summary: Random one shot about Trunks as a kid that popped into my head a while back! v1


****

Dragon Ball Z one shot

Yo! Here's a new one shot that popped into my head one night, might be good might not be you decide. Sorry any Bulma fans but I HATE that…woman…thing…whatever she is! Also I don't own any characters except Riana Urameshi got it? Good, read and review! v

"Don't you get it yet you stupid brat! I don't want you, I never wanted you so get out of my way!" a woman with pale blue hair screams at a little boy with bright blue eyes and lavender hair. The boy, Trunks, is the Prince of Saiyans and the woman, who happens to be on the top of my most hated list, is his 'mother' Bluma Briefs. Evidently, she was with Trunks father, Vegeta, for his title as King of Saiyans; however, she wound up having a child and it seems she makes a very bad mother. "Get the hell out of my house you idiot!" the old hag yells at the child again, he then runs out the door of his 'home' and into the city nearby. 'Why does she hate me so much? I thought mother's where suppose to love their kids, not want them dead!' his thoughts end as he runs into someone on the street "I-I'm sorry!" Trunks stammers, afraid of being hit by the unknown woman "It's alright sweetie, just be more careful alright?" the woman the young boy ran into is known throughout the town as a singer and fighter, her name is Riana Urameshi "Honey, are you okay? You look terrified."

POV-Riana

I look down at the kid in front of me "I…I don't want to talk about it." he mutters looking at the ground "That's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. Would you like me to take you home?" He looks up at me scared "No! I…I don't want to go back there." I feel a pain in my heart as I see the fear in his eyes "Okay sweetie, would you like to come home with me then?" He looks at me with contemplation then nods his head "Oh yeah! What's your name lady?" he asks with an innocent face, I laugh at the way he said it "My name is Riana Urameshi. May I ask what your name is?" he blushes then gives me a smile "My name is Trunks!" "Well Trunks, if you're going to stay with me for a while then we need to buy you some things don't we." I state leading him to a clothing store.

4 hours later

"Can we go now?" Trunks asks me tiredly, rubbing his eyes "Sure sweetie." I pick him up after giving one of the workers the directions to my house so everything we had bought could be dropped off later that day "Do you want to get something to eat first or go straight home and make something?" I ask looking into his eyes, he looks back at me and yawns "Can we just go home and make something?" he seems to catch that he just called my place home "I'm sorry!" he mutters "For what?" I ask glancing at him in curiosity "For calling your house home…I don't belong there." I smile at him sadly "Honey, if I didn't want you here I wouldn't have offered for you to stay! It is your home now too." I started on my way to the mansion on the outskirts of town, on the way Trunks fell asleep on my shoulder. I enter the house and head upstairs to my bedroom, while putting Trunks into the bed he wakes up "What's going on?" he whispers "Shh, just go back to sleep Trunks. I'll make you something to eat when you wake up again." I kiss his forehead as he, once again, sleeps. 'What could possible make him so terrified to go home? Wait…could his parents be abusing him? If they are then that would explain why he is so scared and why he flinched after running into me earlier.' I think to myself as I return downstairs and begin reading a book I had bought that morning

2 hours later

"Riana?" Trunks calls coming down the stairs and entering the living room "Hey sleepy head. You hungry?" I ask standing up from my chair, he nods his head and follows me into the kitchen "What do you want; soup, chicken, or a sandwich?" he is silent for a moment then asks "Can we have all three?" I laugh "That hungry are you. Alright then all three it is! Do you want to help me?" Trunks nods his head and we both set to work. "Would you like to learn how to fight?" I ask while chopping vegetables to put in the soup "You can teach me?" Trunks asks in excitement "If you want." I smile at him as he jumps up and down repeating yes over and over again.

POV-Narrator

3 months later

"Where the hell is my son woman!" Vegeta yells at Bulma "How the hell should I know? The damn brat left 3 months ago." she screams back in a drunk slur, Vegeta sniffs the air "You have been with other men haven't you." he states in anger "You're suppose to be my wife and you sleep with other men and lose our…no, MY son!" Bulma cowers in fear knowing Vegeta's temper, then she jumps back "Yes so what? You're never here and I never wanted that stupid kid! The only reason I got with you was for your title so thanks, I get to be Queen and not deal with any idiots." Vegeta laughs aloud "You are NOT a Queen, you may be my wife, but you are NOT my mate. The only way for a female to be considered the Queen of my planet is for her to be the King's MATE!" after that he storms out the door in search of his missing son Trunks, the others of the DBZ gang follow after giving Bulma the Bitch death glares. "Vegeta, where do you think Trunks would go?" Another man, Goku, asks. The one to answer is a friend of his, Krillian, "Maybe he went into the city. It's the closest place he could go without flying, you haven't taught him to fly yet have you?" he aims the last comment at Vegeta "No." Vegeta replies, blunt as always "Good, that means he should have gone into the city. With luck someone saw him and knows where he is." Krillian comments as everyone of the DBZ gang heads into the city just as Trunks had done 3 months earlier, at least that is what they hope.

Riana's house

"Trunks! You ready to go shopping?" Riana yells up the stairs of her mansion. The young boy races down said stairs and flies into Riana's arms "Ready!" they both laugh at his enthusiasm and head out of the mansion to the city limits "So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Riana asks glancing down at the boy beside her "Train!" he automatically replies. They begin to talk about different things when "Trunks!" a man yells seeing a boy with lavender hair walking with a strange woman "Who the hell are you?" he growls at Riana "I think I should be asking that! What do you want with Trunks?" Riana steps in front of the boy in defense "He is my son! Not that I have to explain anything to you!" "Dad leave her alone!" Trunks yells, stepping between them before a fight can break out "Trunks what are you doing? Do you even know this woman?" Gohan asks in concern "Well I've been living with her for the past 3 months so I would have to say yeah I do know her!" he replies "Leave us alone!" he jumps into Riana's arms again and clings to her "Trunks, sweetie what's wrong?" Riana asks, concerned with the way he was acting "Was someone hurting you? Is that why you didn't want to go home?" Trunks nods in his into her neck while muttering in confirmation. "Who was hurting you Trunks? One of these guys or someone else?" he buries his head further into Riana's shoulder then answers "My mother. Mother was the one beating me." Everyone looks outraged and shocked at his answer "Trunks," Riana pauses "who is your mother?" he glances up from her shoulder and mumbles "Bulma Briefs."


End file.
